Talespin movie; Finding your Roots, part two, Chapter sixteen
Chapter sixteen of Talespin movie; Finding your Roots, part two. Story In the Arado E.560-tactical-bomber proto-jet known as Glorious Overlord, Kit was being given a choice: join the Axis or die. Ramón and Nestor look on as they pray Kit doesn't have to choose at all, and it was answered when the intercom starts beeping. "Yes?" the High-Marshal answers, "sir, there is an Allied fleet of planes and ships heading our way" a Hounsland-voice informs, "what!?" the Marshal gasps and runs to the big window, where he was indeed seeing a fleet of boats (YMS-1-class minesweepers, Town-class cruisers and Yorktown-class aircraft carriers) and planes (made up of Northrop YB-35 strategic-bombers which like the N-1M were shaped like an air-board, and could also function as mother-ships, and Victory Bombers which were initially intended to carry Earthquake bombs that could generate or mimic earthquakes, but they instead were given the role of mother-ships). They were heading for the Jepangnesian base where The Cloudkicker Family Jungle-Aces and Higher-for-Hire were being held, "great" the Marshal mutters, then turns to Larry, "escort these boys to their assigned living-quarters" he orders and Larry nods, directing the three bears off. At the Jepangnesian base, the inhabitants and visitors could see the incoming fleet. "How did they find us? shouldn't they be occupied with Cape-Suzette?" Crazy Edie gasps, although soldiers were running around everywhere, the pilots were getting in Junkers EF 128-interceptor-jets which then get airborne. The aerial fleet in turn deploy a new kind of fighter: the McDonnell XF-85 Goblin parasite-fighter (a parasite-fighter was a small fighter-plane intended to be carried inside and deployed from a much bigger plane, usually a bomber or transport-plane), which was also jet-propelled and like your carrier-based planes it also had folding wings, but lacked landing-gear (though it does have a cushion in it's undercarriage to soften landings), they also come with hooks to latch onto there docking clamps, but these were rarely used unless in an emergency as magnetic-docking was easier. Quickly they deploy in a swarm to combat the interceptors. Onboard one Victory-Bomber Oscar Vandersnoot and Dunder were in the cockpit, beside them was Gigantic and a bear-man named Wojtek: a young yet legendary person, he forged a resistance-movement against the Swatzi's after his parents were killed in Eporue (his home) and it inspired him to bring the Axis to justice. He usually serves on land but this was his first time in the air-force, he also speaks in a polish-accent. "You positive my friends are there?" Oscar asks Wojtek, "of course, some of our defenders reported seeing a plane you described heading here and tracked it" Wojtek confirms, Oscar nods when their radio suddenly buzzed, "greetings Allied-type-peoples, what seems to be the problem?" Don Karnage's voice echoes much to everyone's shock, "wow you're getting soft Karnage" Oscar teases through a transceiver, "oh be shutting up, and who his this?" Karnage retorts, "Oscar Vandersnoot, you know when you tried to kidnap me for ransom when I was like seven?" Oscar replies, "oh yes I remember" Karnage recalls as Oscar fills in what's going on and could imagine the look of shock on Karnage's face, "those mud-loving ice-pigs! they will pay for stealing my idea!" he rants, "I guess that means you'll help doesn't it?" Oscar smiles, "you are knowing it" Don jokes, "can we trust him?" Wojtek asks, "fifty-fifty" Oscar answers, "that's what Ernie said, but he has done us a favor once already" Gigantic replies to Wojtek who nods unsurely, "I am going down there" Karnage announced, "in that case, prep the glider" Wojteks orders and some personnel oblige. Inside the base, Daring-Dan-Dawson was having some solitude. That talk Kit had with him about Dan's reasons for crime were affecting the conman on a personal level. The ferret had only wanted to do it for his parents as they were the ones who taught him all this in the first place. Of course his air-shows where he puts someone's life on the line had gotten himself convicted a few times, but he got away more than he failed, at least until he tried the exact same thing on Kit which practically put him out of business. He still hates the bear for that, but it started to diminish when Kit relayed his personal-life and how similar it was to Dan's, who had to admit was upsetting, and yet presented another example of what they had in common, but unlike Dan Kit was stronger willed to resist the corruption of crime, and while Dan truly appreciates Kit's offer to rehabilitate him, Dan doubted he could be: he's been under the corruption much longer than Kit had, yet he was still thinking of trying. Right now he was just walking around the base paying no attention in particular before arriving in the detention-area where he heard Kit's two families (adopted and biological respectively) were brought, just like he planned. Initially he would've felt gleeful, but from what Kit talked to him about, he suddenly felt the opposite, remorseful even. Stepping in he comes to the first three cells (one had the Higher-for-Hire squad minus Kit and Ramon of course, one with the Cloudkickers and the last with the Jungle-Aces, though Dan didn't see any signs of Oscar or Brycen and this made him realize they must've gotten away, not that he cares anymore), once Baloo and Rebecca look up and recognize him they scowl, "well look who came flying back?" Baloo taunts, Dan scolds him but says nothing at the moment, "where's Ramon and Nestor?" Ernie demands, "they're fine, they're onboard the High Marshal's new plane that Kit's been taken aboard on" Dan answers, "a likely story, given how you intentionally put Kit in danger with that little stunt a while back" Rebecca reminds, "hey cut me some slack you don't even know the whole story" Dan retorts, "what are you talking about?" Clara presses, "well I know I have lied to you before, but when I said I was an orphan, I meant it" Dan admits to the Higher-for-Hire pack who just stare in shock at this revelation, "go on" Riven encouraged, and Dan admits their little conversation about earlier: the one where Kit wanted to know about his reasons and found out his personal-life, needless to say the good-guys were shocked, "whoa" Molly whispered, "yeah I know, and I'm not completely proud of it, only half of it" Dan laments, "are you sure he is a villain? 'cause he seems remorseful" Rey wonders, she wasn't sure what to think of Dawson now, and frankly neither do Baloo or Rebecca, "I still hate him, but I'm actually starting to feel sorry for him" Baloo whispers, he had to admit Dan's story was heartbreaking, almost enough to make Baloo cry, "so are you gonna make amends and turn yourself in or something?" Noland asks Dawson, "I'm not sure if I can make amends, let alone turn myself in, I've got too much filth on me, Kit's lucky" Dan expressed and walks out, leaving the good-guys to contemplate. Back with the Allied-fleet, the battle continues, the invader-fleet of Heinkel He 274s and Heinkel He 177s have also arrived, but were still recovering from their defeat and most couldn't join in. In an aircraft-carrier, leading it was none other than Unsinkable-Sam, beside him was a tortoise-woman by the name of Lady-Timothy: she was born even before the first war and like Sam was a sailor during said war, now she was back in business. Like Wojtek she was born in Eporue and was the one who took in Wojtek, also bringing his idea of a resistance to life. Due to her name she is sometimes mistaken for a man, though this doesn't annoy her much. Currently she was on a radio with Wojtek. "Alright, we'll have our squadron ready" she replies and turns outside where a squadron of Beechcraft XA-38 Grizzly ground-attack-planes and Curtiss XP-71 heavy-escort-fighters prep to launch. Stay tuned for Talespin movie; Finding your Roots, part two, Chapter seventeen Gallery Category:Fanon for the talespin series Category:Fan fiction